Behind The Mask
by tmzjk10
Summary: Teddy Davis just wanted to grab a bag of cat food and go home. But when she runs into Dallas Winston at the grocery store the young girl gets more than what she bargained for.
1. Prologue

Tuesday, June 1, 1965

This was absolutely ridiculous. Having to walk all the way to the grocery store at 9 o'clock at night to grab my grandmother's cat some freakin' cat food.

God forbid it'd wait until morning.

So here I was walking down the street, in the dark I might add. The only real light coming from the street lamps. To make matters worst, it was cold, like really cold. And my sweatshirt just wasn't cutting it; the wind went blew right through it. I couldn't help but shiver, picking up my pace as I hoped to reach my destination faster.

Normally, the Tulsa was warm and you didn't did a sweatshirt or anything like that. But tonight was different, the weather had dropped majorly. Leaving us all pretty suprised, seeming how it was the beginning of summer.

Oh what timing my grandmother has.

* * *

I finally reached the grocery store, rushing in as I escaped the cold summer air. Moving past a group of kids, grabbing a basket as I started my search for cat food.

I walked down aisles, my converse continually smacking against the tiled floors. Eventually, I found the pet section but was soon faced with another problem.

The brand of cat food my grandma gets was on the top shelf, way out of my reach. It was like they were taunting me, mocking my lack of height.

I put the basket on the ground, placing my foot on the bottom shelf, leaning some of my weight on it. Testing to see if could hold me.

I place my other foot next to it, standing completely on the low shelf, my fingers holding onto the middle one to keep me steady. I stretched, desperately reaching for the bag. Even with my new found height I was still unable to reach it. Leaving me completely clueless on what I should do next. A deep chuckle came from behind me, making my head turn.

"Let me get that for you" He spoke in a husky voice.

I stepped down allowing him to grab the object I was struggling to grab. His height made it easy, he grinned as he held out the bag to me. My breath seemed to get caught in my throat as he stood closer to me.

He was somewhat intimidating, his towering height making me feel like I was the size of the child. His hair was dark, strands of it falling over his forehead. Brown orbs stared down at me, amusement flashing through them as if he was trying not to laugh at me.

The boy was desperately handsome, and I got the assumption that he already knew that. The smug smirk on his face gave that away.

"Thanks" I murmured, taking the bag from his grasp and putting it in my basket.

"No problem." He replied. I turned around, ready to make a beeline for the checkout line. I was quickly stopped though, his hand wrapping around my wrist. "Hold on, I do believe you owe me" He grinned.

"Hey Dally, you ready to go" A voice asked. Another boy walked into my view, standing to him.

"Yea Tim just give me a second" The boy nodded, disappearing down another aisle. My wrist was released, falling back to my side. He moved closer, lips lingering near my ear as he started to speak.

"I'll be seeing you soon"


	2. Say What?

**Wednesday, June 2, 1965**

** 12:30 a.m.**

~Teddy's P.O.V~

I tossed and turned, unable to stop thinking about what had occured a few hour ago. I've attempted to fall asleep dozens of time but I just couldn't.

I was to scared. Actually to say I was scared would be a total understatement.

I was absolutely terrified.

Isn't that phrase what most stalkers used right before they strike? The whole "I'll see you soon thing" because it sends their soon to be victims into confusion. Or in my case, complete and utter terror.

Tap.

Tap.

The sound of something smacking my window soon sent me cowering under the covers. Hoping that either I was becoming delusional or I was just simply hearing and thinking the wrong things.

Both choices worked for me.

The knocking continued though, leaving my choices running down the drain. A louder tap smacked against the window before a few more behind it.

I slowly pushed the covers back, grabbing my brush from nightstand. I moved towards the window, brush clutched in my hand. As I reached the window, I used my free hand to open it.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

I decided I was just paranoid, closing the window and climbing back into my bed. My brush was returned to it's previous resting spot on the nightstand. I slipped underneath the covers, taking in the warmth.

My breathing slowed, happy thoughts soon filled my mind. Allowing me to slip into a peaceful slumber

* * *

**Wednesday, June 2.**

**1:38**

~Teddy's P.O.V~

"Come on Teddy" Jessica begged, pushing her low lip into a pout.

"No now go away" I grumbled, focusing my attention on the book I was reading.

"But they're already here besides you could use a few friends" She continued begging, hoping I would change my decision.

"I want to make my own friends and not have your help doing it" I grumbled, pushing her off of my bed. Thankfully, she caught herself before she landed on the floor, slowly standing as she gave me an annoyed glare.

"How about this, you come with me this one time and if you don't like them I'll allow you to make your own friends."

It took me a few seconds to respond, thinking my answer through. Knowing that no matter what Jessica would find some sort of loophole through our agreement.

"If it means that you'll leave me alone then fine lets go" I shoved my comforter back before climbing out of bed.

"Yes!" She shrieked. "You're goin' to have so much fun!"

"You know it's reasons like this that I regret not having grandma put a lock on my door" I grumbled, earning the middle finger from her.

"Whatever you love me and you know it! Now hurry up we leave in 5!" She exclaimed, skipping out of my bedroom.

I chuckled slightly before pulling off my oversized t-shirt and tossing it on the floor. I opened one of the dresser drawers and pulled out a pair of shorts, sliding them up my legs. I closed the drawer before opening another one, my fingers brushing over the soft fabrics of my shirts. I ended up grabbing a white t-shirt and pulling it over my head.

"Ted come on hurry up!" Jessica yelled, impatience clear in her voice. I muttered a curse word under my breath as I struggled to put my feet into my black converse. After they were on I hadn't even bother to check my appearance, just ran down the hallway to Jessica. Besides who cared what I looked like, I had no one to impress. "It's about time, we've been waitin' here forever.

"Will you shut up. Jesus you're annoying in the morning" I snapped.

"Whatever let's just go" She said, dragging me out of the house behind her. I nearly gagged when I saw the people she called "friends". They wore clothes that looked as if though they were sizes to small and their faces looked as if though they had treated it as their own personal coloring book. Their hair was poofed up, the stench of hairspray filling my nose.

"Jessica it's 'bout time" One of them huffed.

"Sorry it took Teddy forever" She replied. "Anyway Teddy this is Kathy and Sylvia."

"Hi" I said. The girls pretended as if they didn't hear me though. Instead, they picked at there perfectly manicured nails and started a conversation with Jessica.

"Come on Teddy we're going to the diner acrossed town" Jessica opened the cars door, motioning for me to climb in the back. I ended up sitting in the back with Sylvia, who was to busy adjusting her low-cut top to notice my presence.

Thankfully, the car ride was quiet and wasn't very long. The girls still hadn't talk to me, which I was actually quite grateful for. They weren't really the type of girls I would talk to anyway.

"And oh my god his cock was huge!" Jessica exclaimed as we got out the car. I cringed at her words, sickened that she could just say something like that with no problem. If that was me I would probably be red like a tomato.

"So what about you Teddy have a guy in your life?" Sylvia questioned.

"No and I don't need one" I replied. She held a smug grin on her face, knowing that she was actually better than me at something.

"Aw well maybe we could set you up on a date sometime. I know Two-Bit has some single friends" Kathy suggested, offering me a friendly smile.

"No thanks I prefer to be alone" I declined, returning the same friendly smile.

"Being alone? You're such a prude" Sylvia snickered.

"Better than being a whore" A gasp escaped the other girl's lips, Sylvia turned around, narrowing her eyes at me.

"At least I can get a guy" She sneered.

"And what makes you think I can't get a guy?" I questioned.

"I know you can't get a guy I mean you're downright-"

"Sexy" A voice interrupted. "She's downright sexy"

"Go away Dallas" Sylvia grumbled, sending daggers towards a boy leaning against a car. He smirked, taking a drag of his cigarette.

It was the boy from yesterday.

"Not until you introduce me to your new friend here" He winked, stomach to erupt in butterflies.

"She's no one" Sylvia grumbled, flipping her hair back. Dallas scanned over me, a smirk growing on his lips.

"See that's where you're wrong Sylvia. She's the girl with the I.O.U" The girls turned towards me, giving me questioning looks. I just shrugged my shoulder's, my shoes suddenly becoming rather interesting.

"Whatever. I'm going inside to get something to eat" Sylvia announced. "Come on girls but Teddy you can stay out here with him seeming how your such great friends" The girls followed behind her. Not giving me a second look.

"So I guess you owe me two I.O.U's" Dallas said smugly, throwing his arm around my shoulder.

"Where is the second one coming from?" I questioned, attempting to push his arm off me. I failed though, the weight of it returning to my shoulders each time.

"I just saved you from Sylvia so it counts as another one" He replied.

"Fine, what do I owe you"

"Well I believe a date sounds nice" My eyes widened, mouth dropping slightly. "I'll see you at 7" He kissed my cheek, walking back towards his car. Leaving me completely speechless.

What the hell just happened?


	3. Go away

**6:55 p.m**

Dallas was supposed to arrive any minute now and I was begining to freak out. I mean I knew nothing about him, he practically just waltzed into my life. Plus, Jessica knew him and when whoever hang out with Jessica is bound to be up to know good.

The sound of the doorbell ringing broke me away from my thoughts as I carefully wiping my hands on my jeans before slowly walking towards the door.

My movements could somewhat be compared to a turtle. But at this pace a turtle would definitely beat me.

I was a bit hesitant on opening the door, debating on just pretending that I wasn't here. That was until another loud knock filled the house, gathering my decision that I would go on this date. Knowing that if I didn't go, he would be at my doorstep more than just this once. My hand wrapped around the brass doorhandle, turning it as I opened the front door.

"Hey, you ready to go?" He asked.

"Um ya" I replied. I moved forward, turning slightly, as I pulled the door shut.

"Then let's go" He hadn't sound irritated, just impatient.

An uncomfortable feeling bubbled inside me as his arm slipped around my waist, guiding me down the sidewalk.

"So is your actually name Teddy or is it just a nickname?" He peered down at me, eyes scanning my face.

"Real name" I answered, shifting under his gaze.

"So you're named after a teddy bear?" He questioned, looking rather amused. "I guess it makes sense, you're small-"

"I am not small" I interupted.

"Ya ok, you're like the size of the midget" Dallas teased, the corners of his lips curling upwards.

"I'm 5'3 thank you very much." I said, narrowing my eyes at him. Frowning as he began to laugh. "Besides not all of us can be big and tall"

"If you think I'm big up here just wait until you get a look at my-" I let out a gasp, hand flying to cover his mouth. I could feel my cheeks flushing, probably turning a red crimson. Dallas removed my hand from his mouth, letting out a deep laugh. "I was just going to say the truth"

"Shut it. Where are we going anyway?" I asked.

"To Buck's, they're having a party tonight" Dallas replied.

"Um are you sure? I believe Dingo's is that way." I suggested, walking in another direction. Only to be stopped by the Dallas's arm.

"What's wrong with going to a party?"

" Nothing, they just aren't my thing" I shuffled my feet, wiggling my toes.

"Well we're almost there so I guess it can become your thing" A loud gasp escaped my lips as I was lifted of the ground, Dallas's other arm wrapping securely around my waist. I began to squirm, pulling at his arm.

"Put me down" I demanded, whimpering as his grip tightened. A few seconds passed and he was still moving towards the crowded building. "You know I believe that this counts as kidnapping, I can just call the cops"

"Go ahead Princess. It wouldn't be my first time sitting in a jail cell" He said bluntly.

Struggling was useless at this point. Dallas was still making go to the party, a place where I knew absolutely no one.

It wasn't long before my stomach and abdomen started to ache. The pressure of Dallas's arms becoming painful.

"You're hurting me" I whimpered. Pushing at his arms, desperate for him to release his grip.

"Sorry" He released his arms; allowing my feet to fall firmly to the ground.

* * *

~Dallas's P.O.V~

Teddy was different from all the other girls I've been with. She wasn't loud and obnoxious like Sylvia. Teddy didn't cover her face in makeup or wear clothes that left her exposed. She didn't stick her boobs out and bat her eyelashes at guys. She didn't spread her legs for anyone in Tulsa.

No, she didn't wear any makeup and in my opinion she didn't need it. Teddy was quiet and reserved, not stepping out of her personal bubble. Her clothes were simple, just t-shirts and jeans but she still looked better than all the other girls; even with a majority of her skin covered. Her legs were kept shut 'cause if they were open I would've already been with that.

When I had picked her up I hadn't meant to hurt her, I'm not used to handling something like Teddy. I thought that she wanted to go to the party just not with me and that slightly angered me. But that's when I realized that Teddy didn't want to go. Like at all. The thought of actual social interaction might just be overwhelming for her.

Teddy was probably afraid of me now, scared that I would hurt her again. So I simply took a hold of her hand, gently squeezing. Her head looked up, baby blue eyes connecting with mine.

"How about we go get ice cream instead of going to this party" I suggested.

"That sounds better" She replied, her pink lips stretching into a smile. Dimples becoming prominent in both cheeks.

"Well let's go then"

* * *

"So you just left him there?" Teddy asked, eating another spoonful of her ice cream.

"He didn't deserve to be helped! The little bastard slept with my girlfriend" I explained.

"Well it's not his fault, maybe if you would've been doing your job as a man she wouldn't have had to cheat" She said, another spoonful of ice cream going into her mouth.

"Excuse me? I can do my job just fine."

"Whatever you say Dallas" Teddy rolled her eyes, a smile appearing on her face. Blue eyes twinkling.

"Call me Dally" I corrected her, flashing a smile as I ate a spoonful of my own ice cream.

Teddy nodded before offering me some of her ice cream. I gladly took it, the chocolately substance soon overcoming my tastebuds. I held my spoon out in return only to be denied.

"What? Is my ice cream not good enough for you?" Teddy laughed, shaking her head.

"No, yours is just nasty" She said, putting some emphasis on the nasty.

"Whatever"

"Just stating the obvious" I frowned, scooping a spoonful of ice cream, flinging it in her direction.

Teddy shrieked, hands quickly finding the napkins as she struggled to wipe the ice cream off of her. By now, I was bent over laughing. Clutching my stomach.

Though my laughter was cut off as she flung a glob of ice cream my way. The cold substance landing on my shirt. I raised my head, raising my eyebrows at her. Hands covered her mouth as she attempted to prevent herself from bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Oh your so gonna get it" I growled. Teddy's eyes widened, squealing as I moved towards her. She rose from her chair, hands held up innocently. I was quick to snatch my cup of ice cream from the table, turning it upside down as I placed it on her hair.

Teddy gasped, hands flying to her head as she knocked the cup off of her. She looked at me in disbelief, frowning as I began to laugh. People around us joined in too, laughing as the ice cream dripped down her face. When tears began to roll down her cheeks I stopped laughing. Realizing that Teddy didn't find it funny like we did.

"Ted that's not what I meant to do, I was just joking" I explained, Teddy shook her head, taking steps back.

"I should've known that this would happen, I shouldn't have even given you a chance in the first place" She whispered.

"Tedd-"

"Save it. You're just like Jessica, you find other people's humiliation fun." Her hands encased her ice cream cup, throwing it in my face as she walked away.

"Teddy wait!" I rushed after her. Mentally groaning as she broke into a run.

You know for such a small little thing she sure can move.

* * *

~Teddy's P.O.V~

"Teddy wait!" Dally's voice filled my ears, warning me of how close he was.

My will to escape him had become stronger. My walk now turning into a full out. I knew he was behind me, I could hear the soles of his shoes smack against the concrete sidewalk.

I let out a cry of protest as his arms locked around my waist, lifting me off th ground.

"Let go!" I screamed, thrashing around in his arms.

"Ted I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen" He said in a hushed whisper.

"I don't care, just let go of me" I cried, clawing at his hands.

"Listen Ted I apologized, now what else do you want me to say"

"I don't want you to say anything, I want you to let me go. You'll never understand what it feels like to be publicly humiliated"

As soon as Dallas's arms released their grip I began to run again, leaving a confused Dally behind me.


	4. You're Different

**Thursday, June 3, 1965**

~Teddy's P.O.V~

After I ran from Dallas last night things just started to go downhill. It started to pour, I fell in a puddle and my grandmother locked the door when she went out to bingo. Forcing me to climb through my bedroom window.

Ya, it was rough night.

Anyway, instead of going outside today and risk the chance of having people laugh at me. I stayed in my room, watching movies with my cat Mufasa. Pretty sad.

It wasn't until now, at half past noon, that my grandma came knocking at my bedroom door, announcing that I had a visitor. I figured it was Emily, a good friend of mine and told her just to send her up.

In no way was I expecting Dallas to walk through the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, tugging my t-shirt down. Regreting on not wearing any pants.

"I came here to apologize" Dallas replied. He stepped forward, pulling something from behind his back. "And to give you this"

A teddy bear was held in my direction. I reached out, grabbing the soft object from his grasp. His fingers brushed mine. My cheeks flushing from the interaction. Dallas smiled, sitting on the end of my bed watching what I was going to do next.

"It's adorable" The bear itself was small with soft brown fur. It had big black eyes, a cute little nose and a blue bow tie around it's neck.

When I looked up Dallas had moved closer, now sitting only a few inches in front of me. His head was turned, hands petting Mufasa. The cat meowed, nuzzling his head closer to Dallas's hands.

"I am sorry you know, I hadn't meant to embarrassed you" I nodded my head, turning my attention back to the bear I was holding. "Teddy, I'm being serious" Dallas's hand cupped my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"I never said you weren't being serious" I mumbled. Dallas mumbled something before moving closer to me. He nudged me, my back falling flat against the mattress. Dallas leaned over me, body resting between my legs.

"I don't think you're actually listening to me Ted" A playful smile stretched acrossed his lips, his fingers tickling my sides. I began to squirm and squeal, pleading for him to stop. "Not until you forgive me" After a few seconds I gave up, admiting defeat:

"Alright I give up!"

Dallas smiled in satisfaction, his hands leaving my sides. He sat up, pulling me along with him.

I ended up sitting in his lap, watching as he started to mess with Mufasa. The old cat meowed in complaint, smacking Dally with his paws. I reached forward, pulling Dally's wrist away from the feline's claws.

"My cat is going to beat you"

"He's not going to beat me, he's going to eat me" Dallas replied.

"Mufasa is not going to eat you"

"Of course his name would be Mufasa" He muttered.

"Shut up" I said , jutting my elbow into his stomach.

"Ow" Dally groaned.

"Oops"

* * *

~Dallas's P.O.V~

"Let's play a game" Teddy suggested, sitting up and stretching her arms.

"I was comfortable though" I groaned. Teddy laughed, swatting away my reaching arms.

"We're just going to ask questions, I wanna know more about you"

"Fine, you start" I said, stuffing a pillow underneath my head.

"Birthday?" She asked.

"November 9, yours?"

"November 8. Which means I'm older than you!" Teddy exclaimed, smiling proudly.

"So? You're still smaller than me"

"Whatever" Teddy rolled her eyes before continuing with her questions.

* * *

"Ok one more question" Teddy said.

"Alright, why do you live with your grandma?" I questioned.

"My parents are always busy with work and my brother's weren't old enough to take care of me so we moved in with my grandma and we just kinda stayed" She replied, fiddling with her fingers. "They never really payed attention to us."

"Well they should've because you're an amazing girl" I whispered. Teddy smiled, blue eyes twinkling.

"Why are you nice to me? Everyone says you're cold and mean?" I leaned closer, cupping her cheek.

"You're different." Teddy gave me a questioning, gasping as I moved closer. Our lips occasionally brushing. "Now why do you talk to me? I've heard you're not the sociable type"

"You're different" She mimicked.

I smiled, lips pressing against hers.


	5. Sweet Kisses

~Teddy's P.O.V~

"You're different"

As soon as the words left my mouth Dallas pressed his lips against mine. Hands cupping my cheeks as he moved his lips against mine. My lips stayed unmoving as I was awfully suprised.

"Ted" Dally softly encouraged. I was a bit hesitant at first, my lips slowly moving in return. Dallas's hands slipped around me, nudging me into his lap.

My legs were placed on either side of him, making me straddle his lap. My arms wrapped around his neck, playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

We broke apart, foreheads resting against each other, lips occasionally brushing. A smile broke out on my face soon spreading acrossed Dally's.

"You're smile is rather contagious" Dallas whispered, face nuzzling into my neck.

We were interupted by a loud meow, Mufasa sitting right beside us. Tail thumping the bed as he glared at Dallas.

"I don't think he likes you"

"He totally likes me. See?" Dallas reached over, petting the cats head. Mufasa hissed at him, sinking his claws into Dally's hand. "Ow!"

"Is it the wrong time to say I told you so?"

"Shut up Ted" Dallas growled.

"I'm sorry" I replied, taking his hand and kissing it.

"Demon cat" He muttered.

"He's not a demon cat" I cooed, beckoning Mufasa with my finger. He waddled over, laying down beside me. Although, that didn't stop him from sending hateful glares to Dally.

"Whatever, can we just go somewhere safe?" He asked.

"Like where?"

"My place" He grinned brightly.

"Fine but let me get dressed"

"You know I think I should st-"

"Out!"

Dallas laughed, winking at me as he left my room

* * *

The walk to Dallas's place was incredibly long and my feet were starting to hurt. They weren't used to this kind've physical activity and I made sure to let him know that.

"My feet hurt" I whined, my pace slowing down.

"We're almost there" He replied, sounding rather annoyed.

"You said that 10 minutes ago. Can't you just carry me?" I asked. Dallas hesitated for a second before stopping lowering himself down. I was quick to scurry up his back, legs wrapping around his waist as my arms went around his neck. "Such a sweetheart" I cooed, kissing Dallas's cheek.

"I am not" Dallas batted me away as he attempted to sound annoyed. Although the smile was prevent to let show proved otherwise.

"You know I feel like a giant up here" I joked.

"To bad you're a midget when you're on your own feet" He retorted.

"Ahem, 5"3. Believe we had this discussion yesterday." I reminded him, sticking my tongue out.

"Still short"

"Well not all of us can be the size of Shrek"

"And not all us can be the size of the Gingerbread man"

"Shut up Dally"

"Make me" He threatened. I grinned, hands clamping over his mouth. I giggled as light kisses were placed on the inside of my palms. I let go as Dallas began to say something which sounded like complete gibberish underneath my hands.

"What was that?" I asked, removing my hands.

"I said that we're here, we just have to ask Buck to give me my key" He explained.

"Why does he have your key?"

"Because I asked him to hold it so I don't lose it" I nodded swinging my feet. "I'm gonna have to put you down now, but I want you to stay right by me" He instructed.

I was slowly placed back on my feet. Now tucked into Dally's side with his arm wrapped securely around my waist. A guy held the door open for us, muttering a hello to Dally before scanning my body up and down. Unfortunately, Dallas noticed and told the guy to keep his eyes to his own damn self.

"You didn't have to do that" I whispered.

"I did otherwise he would've been all over you like the horndog he is" He whispered, leading us inside the building. "Ted this is the part where I need you to stay right by my side"

"Alright"

I was still confused on why he wanted me to stay next to him. I mean what could happen?

But when I noticed how many people were here and how more than half of them were drunk I realized that he was protecting me. For most of the guys here just walked up, grabbed a girl's ass and whisper something dirty in her ear. Earning a slap to the face. Or they cornered them, earning either a quick makeout session or another hard slap.

Gross if you ask me.

"Hey Dallas!" A guy yelled, waving his hand in the air as he stood behind the bar. Dallas made a direct beeline for him, never losing his grip on me.

"Hey Buck, I need my key" Dallas said. The guy nodded, reaching in his pocket. Pulling out a silver key.

"Who's the broad?" The guy, Buck, asked.

"Teddy" Dallas replied.

"Another shag aye? Maybe I could have some when you're done" Buck winked.

"Not gonna happen" Dallas growled, his body becoming tense. He was starting to become angry, his eyes turning a cold brown.

I was afraid. I haven't seen him angry yet but it sure is frightening. Especially the glares he gives.

"Calm down Dal, it's fine" I said softly. The two guys attention turned to me, Dallas's gaze softening as he saw my feared expression. He smiled a little, leaning down to place a quick kiss on my forehead. Dallas started to lead me to his place, gently squeezing.

And there we left a somewhat amazed and confused Buck.


	6. Whipped

~Teddy's P.O.V~

The walk up to Dally's place was silent. The only sounds being the creak of the old stairs and his breathing.

It wasn't until we were in his room, sitting on his couch that we started to talk. It was quick. Dallas obviously didn't want to talk but I still pushed.

"Dally why are you upset?" I asked, readjusting myself as Dallas began to stretch out.

"I'm not upset" He replied. I frowned, moving to sit on him, knees on both sides of his hips.

"You're lying" I leaned forward, my thump running acrossed his bottom lip. Though it was quickly yanked away as he sank his teeth into the sensitive finger. "Dammit Dallas that hurt!" I cried. My injured finger being craddled to my chest.

"Good" He sneered, giving me a sickening smile.

"Why are you being such a jerk?"

"Why do you care?"

"I have no idea but obviously it's a waste of my time" I snapped. Starting to get up from my position on Dallas's hips.

"Wait Ted" His hands gripped my waist, pulling me back down. "I'm sorry" He apologized.

"Saying sorry isn't going to help my poor thumb feel better" I pouted, my lower lip stick out.

"Aww I'm sorry baby" He cooed, his hand pulling mine to his mouth. His lips placing soft kisses on the injured finger. "Does it feel better now?"

"Mhm"

"Good" Dallas grinned.

"Dally now will you tell me why your upset?" I asked.

"It's nothing Ted, I promise" He assured me, propping himself up on his elbows. "Now what do you say we watch a movie?"

"That sounds good"

* * *

~Dallas's P.O.V~

I watched as the credits to "The Lion King" rolled acrossed the screen. Signaling that the movie was finally over. Teddy had fallen asleep a while ago, curling up in my lap.

"Come on Ted wake up" I said gently, shaking the sleeping girl. She groaned, nuzzling her face into the crook of my neck.

I chuckled, wrapping my arms around her waist and underneath her knees as I hoisted her up. Fingers grasped my shirt; the soft fabric held between her thin fingers.

I walked into the bedroom, placing Teddy on my bed. She began to stir, softly whimpering as I grabbed a clean t-shirt and gym shorts. When I turned back around, she was rubbing her sleepy eyes with her hands.

"Dally?"

"I'm right here" I replied.

"I wanna go back to sleep" she whined.

"I know Ted but you have to change into something comfortable" Teddy groaned but sat up anyway.

I walked over to her, placing the clothes beside her on the bed. My hands grabbed the hem of her shirt, slowly lifting it over her head. I grabbed the t-shirt from beside her, quickly pulling it on her.

My hand pushed on her shoulder, encouraging her to lay back. As soon as she did I reach for the waistband of her jeans. Popping the button before pulling them down her legs.

Teddy whimpered in protest; hands covering her private area, legs curling.

"Teddy it's ok I have something to cover up" I assured her. Showing her the pair of gym shorts. She removed her hands, straightening her legs so I could slide the shorts up her legs.

"Can I go to bed now?" She asked. I nodded my head. Helping her get underneath the covers and get comfortable. Teddy was out within' minutes, eyelids drooping shut as she fell back into her peaceful slumber.

I smiled placing a kiss on her forehead as I walked out of the bedroom and out the front door. I walked down the stairs, the sound of voices filling my ears. When I reached the bottom and turned a left Buck came into view. Along with 3 others who were recoginzed as Two-Bit, Ponyboy and Johnny.

"Hey Dal" Johnny greeted, giving me a soft smile as I sat dow beside him.

"There he is. Hey where's that girl at? I never saw her leave" Buck asked.

"She's upstairs sleeping" I replied, pulling a cigarette from the front pocket of my jeans. Borrowing a lighter from Johnny as I lit it.

"Really? I thought she would be gone by now"

"What's her name?" Two-Bit asked, glancing acrossed the table at me.

"Teddy" I answered, taking a drag of my cigarrette.

"Teddy Davis?" Ponyboy questioned.

"Yep. How'd you know that?" I glanced at him, listening to what he said next.

"We're on the same track team" He explained, "Anyway, what's a sweet girl like Teddy Davis doin' with you?"

"No idea, we bumped into each other in the grocery store the other night"

"Hey Dal what happened earlier. I mean all I was asking for was your seconds"

"Which will never happen" I growled. Buck scooted back, giving me a weary look.

"Protective aye'? This broad must mean somethin' " Two-Bit slurred.

"He could be whipped already"

"I'm not whipped" I grumbled.

"Whatever you say Dal"

"Alright I'm already tired of you guys I'm going back upstairs"

"Whipped I say!"

I gave them the middle finger, walking back up the stairs.


	7. Asking Questions

June 4, 1965

2:30 am

~Dallas's P.O.V~

Whimpering. The paining noise awakening me from my sleep as the girl underneath me writhered. Twisting and turning. Her hands pushing at me shoulder's as she attempted to get me off of her.

"Dally you're crushing me" She whimpered.

I blinked my eyes sleepily before rolling off of her, laying beside her on my back. Teddy sighed in relief, rolling on her side.

"You're like the size of an elephant" Teddy huffed, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

I ignored her comment, beckoning her to come closer to me. She did, cuddling into my side. My arm snaked around her waist, her head coming to rest on my chest.

Teddy's hand rested on my stomach, fingers dancing acrossed the skin. I moved my hand, fingers tangling with hers. She hummed quietly, eyes fluttering shut.

I raised my hand to her face. My fingertips running over the soft skin. Teddy groaned quietly, her nose scrunching.

"I'm trying to sleep" Teddy groaned.

"Alright, let's go to sleep" I chuckled.

Teddy nodded her in head in agreement, sighing as she began to fall asleep.

She was out within' minutes and it wasn't longer after that I too welcomed the peaceful slumber, falling fast asleep.

* * *

9:37 am

The sound of someone knocking on the door woke me up. Also, waking Teddy up in the process.

I shoved the blankets back, earning a groan from Teddy. Obviously annoyed that I had taken both sources of heat from her.

The knocking continued, rushing me from the bedroom as encouraged Teddy to go back to sleep. She didn't. Following behind me instead. Though, she departed as soon as she saw the TV, sitting down on the couch.

I had the urge to sit down next to her, wrap my arm around her waist and smother her with kisses. But the urge to discover who was knocking on my door was much stronger. I was ready to knock their teeth down their throat.

My hands wrapped around the wooden knob. Turning it as I pulled it open.

3 sets of eyes looked back at me. Once again being recognized as Ponyboy, Johnny and Two-Bit.

They just walked in, Two-Bit and Johnny sitting on the couch next Teddy while Johnny sat on the floor in front of them.

I made my way over, pulling Teddy up as I slid underneath her. Pulling her back into my lap. My arms wrapped around her waist, pressing her back against my chest.

"So what exactly are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Just wanted to hangout" Two-Bit replied.

"Couldn't you hangout somewhere else?" I grumbled. Teddy's elbow nudged into my stomach like she was telling me to be nice.

"Ya we would've but we wanted to hangout with you and your lady friend."

"Her name is Teddy"

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl" Two-Bit flirted, dropping his right eye into a wink.

Teddy shifted in my lap, shuffling herself closer to me. She was probably getting a little uncomfortable with Two-Bit's presence. I wouldn't blame her; Two-Bit did have a way with creepin' people out.

Teddy's head fall on my shoulder, hiding her face from the guy's vision. She had taken messing with my fingers. Avoiding the guys attempts to spark up a conversation. I let out a pained grown as she accidently bent my finger the wrong way.

I was quick to remove my hand from her grasp, ignoring the questioning the looks from the guys. Teddy flashed me a proud smile and that's when I realized she had purposely bent my finger.

Probably payback for making her sit here with all these guys.

Teddy jumped a little when my hand brushed her side. I knew that was one of her tickle spots. Along with the back of her neck and the bottoms of her feet. I brushed the spot again. Earning a low giggle and the smack of the hands from Teddy.

I continued to tickle her sides. Stopping when she began to squeal and kick her legs. The boys were watching us now. Their attention no longer drawn to the TV.

"Quit it Dally" Teddy demanded, smacking my hands away.

"Why? It's not like you're going to do anything" I retorted. Teddy reached up, grabbing a fistful of my hair and began to tug. I stopped tickling her sides, focusing on removing her hands from my hair. "Ow ow ow ok I'll stop"

"I believe I did do something" She grinned, releasing her grip on my hair.

"Whatever" I said, rolling my eyes.

"You know it's ok to admit your wrong Dally or say your sorry for doubting me"

"Dallas Winston never admits he's wrong or apologizes for anything" Johnny piped in.

"That's a lie because he came to my house to say-"My hand clamped over her mouth, muffling whatever else she was going to say.

"I think we should get ready to take you home" I suggested. Teddy gave out a gasp as I stood up, clutching onto my forearm so she wouldn't fall.

"Hold on. What was she going to say?" Two-Bit asked.

"Nothing" I replied. Teddy was becoming annoyed. Having released my forearm to pull on the hand covering her mouth. A annoyed sigh was muffled behind my hands, Teddy turning her head to look at me.

I tugged her into me, hand leaving her mouth as she crashed into my chest. The boys questions were simply ignored as I led her back to the bedroom. Teddy stumbled a little; her arms coming to wrap around me as she steadied herself.

"Why didn't you want them to know that you apologized?" She questioned, peering up at me. Her blue eyes wide and doe-like as they stared back into mine.

"Because I never apologize, it's just not what I do" I shrugged my shoulders. Reaching up to brush a stray hair away from Teddy's face.

"Then why did you apologize to me?" Teddy asked.

_"I don't know"_

* * *

Teddy dropped the conversation soon afterward, turning her interest to her feet as she shuffled them. I've watched her do this multiple times. Her attention turning to her feet when things got awkward or uncomfortable. It's like she hoped I would just forget what we were talking about or forget that we even talked at all.

My hands reached down to cup her chin, lifting her head so she could look at me. Teddy let out a sound of protest, head attempting to pull away from my grasp.

"I thought you were bringing me home" She mumbled.

"I can if you want me to" A wave of disappointment washed through me. I wanted Teddy to stay here with me, not go home.

"No, I want to stay here with you" She replied. Her head fell onto my chest, the hairs on her head tickling my chin. "Can I stay here with you?"

"Of course you can"


	8. Wait, what?

_**Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update right away. I've been busy with school and sport. Anyway, I appreciate everyone who has reviewed and favorited my story. It means a lot to me!**_

~Teddy's P.O.V~

"Of course you can"

I didn't fight the urge to smile, just let it fall acrossed my lips as I rested my head comfortably against him. Dally's hands rested on my lower back, rubbing small circles into the skin.

"What about the guys?" I asked, nudging the hem of Dally's shirt up. My hands slipping underneath as I ran my fingertips over the smooth skin.

"I'll ask them to leave" He replied, his fingers encasing my wrists as he pulled them away.

"No don't do that"

"Why not?" Dally questioned.

"Because their your friends, you can't just tell them to leave"

Dally smirked, removing himself from our little embrace before peering out of the bedroom door.

"Guys why don't you just go on home, I'll be around later" Dally yelled. I heard a chorus of "Ya's" and "See ya later's", the door closing afterwards.

"You didn't have to do that" I mumbled, beginning to shuffle my feet.

"I know but they were getting annoying anyway." He shrugged, flopping onto the bed.

Dally sprawled out onto the dark blue comforter; his long legs hanging off of the edge of the bed. His brown eyes were half-closed, arms resting comfortably behind his head. The grey t-shirt he wore rode up, revealing more of his skin

"Come here" He demanded softly, beckoning me over with the flick of his wrist. I slowly moved over to the bed, placing myself beside him.

Dally chuckled, removing his other arm from behind his head as he encouraged me to straddle his hips. One of his hands grasped mine, intertwining our fingers as our hands rested by my thigh. My free hand was used to slowly move the fabric of his shirt up, allowing me to explore more of his soft pale skin. A few scars were misplaced on the skin, scattered acrossed the lower part of his torso.

I used my thumb to trace over a fairly large scar that rested a few inches above the band of his shorts.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I got in a fight with a kid back in New York, he got with me with his blade" He answered. I nodded my head, continuing with my inspection.

I grasped the hem of his shirt, making him lift his arms as I pulled the shirt from his body. I could see why he's been able to survive so many fights like he has. His chest was almost god-like, being all pale and muscled. My hands palmed the exposed area, fingers running over the skin.

A throaty moan escaped Dallas's mouth as my thumb accidently brushed one of his nipples. My hands recoiled, my cheeks starting to flush.

"Sorry, sorry" I gushed, removing my arms from Dally's chest completely.

"You're so innocent" He chuckled. My cheeks were flushing a deep crimson now; my hands coming up to cover my face.

Dally was the first guy I've ever been this close to so being around him made me a bit nervous. I was actually quite thankful that Jessica wasn't here. Seeming how every guy I met usually lusts themselves after her. It's not like I minded, I prefered being cooped up in my room. Laying underneath the warm comforters and reading a good book.

The feeling of Dally's hands wrapping securely around my waist brought me away from my thoughts. A small gasp escaped my lips as I was forced onto my back. Dally's muscular figure now hovering above me.

His lips were soon pressed against my neck. Soft kisses placed on the soft skin. Though the softness was seized as Dally began to suck. I gave out small whimpers of protest, reaching up to take his dark strands of hair between my fingers.

Dally made sure that he didn't suck or bite the skin hard. His lips sucking gently, taking breaks to run his tongue over the sensitive area. After a few minutes he started to suck a little hard. His hand coming to cup the back of my neck as he pulled me closer.

When he was done my hands flew to my neck, leaving me wincing as I brushed the bruised skin. I looked up at Dally with a blank expression, unsure of what to think of this whole situation.

"What was that for?" I asked softly, hand still covering the bruised and sensitive area.

"To show everyone else that your mine" He replied.

_"Oh, wait. What?"_

**_Author's Note: Sorry it wasn't that long and it wasn't much of a filler but trust me there's more to come! :)_**


	9. Important Author's Note!

**Hello readers,**

** I kind just want to warn you know that yesterday while I was at basketball I hurt my finger really bad. It's stiff, bruised and really swollen. It's rather painful :(. Anyway, I just want to tell you that I might be a bit slow on the updating the chapters or I might take a while. Depends really. Sorry to disappoint you, I kinda wish it would just go back to normally. It won't though. Sorry!:(**

** Sincerely, **

** Jaylin**


	10. Romance and Markings

**Author's Note: Thank you for everyone who reviewed and favorited. I really appreciate it! Also, my finger is all better so I can now successfully type without my stupid splint. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, though I do have to say it was a fun chapter to write. So enjoy! :)**

~Teddy's P.O.V~

"Oh, wait. What?"

"It's so everyone else knows you're mine" Dally repeated.

"Who says you can just mark me as your's?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. Dally smirked, leaning in dangerously close.

"I do" He replied, his lips brushing against mine as he spoke.

"I don't think that means anything " I teased.

I started to sit up, hand pressing on Dally's shoulder as I attempted to remove him from on top of me. He complied, pulling me in is lap once he sat up. His hands wrapped loosely around my waist , allowing me room to move. He removed one hand though, reaching to pull something over his head.

"This does though" I looked at him in confusion, nearly gasping when he slipped something around my neck.

A necklace was now hanging aroung my neck, a ring hanging off of it. My hand reached up, sliding the cold metal through my fingers. It was a smooth silver, a large gem resting in the middle of it.

"I-I don't know what to say" I squeaked, my cheeks beginning to flush.

"Shh you don't have to say anything Ted, I'll ask you when it's time but for now I just want you to wear it" Dally spoke softly. I nodded, my head coming to rest on his chest.

As minutes past I began to play with the ring around my neck. Taking in the details of the unfamiliar object. It had some knicks and scratches, proof that it had been put through a lot.

"Where did you get it?" I asked, pulling my attention away fro the ring to focus on Dally.

"I got in a fight with a few Socs' and after they left I found it. I've kept it ever since" He explained.

"How many fights have you been in?" I questioned. Changing the subject completely.

"To many to count" Dally replied, starting to shift underneath me, his fingers playing with the hem of my shirt. I frowned, shuffling myself from him. Dally took notice of course, sadness flashing through his brown orbs. "It's not like I want to, it's just-"

"Would you ever hurt me?" I interupted, "Like physically?"

"Oh god no" Dally's eyes widened, using his hand to guide my face into his bare chest. "I would never lay a hand on a woman, especially you"

I nodded my head, pulling his hand in mine. His hand was much larger than mine, making me feel rather small.

"How about we go get some food?" Dally suggested. I jumped up, my stomach waking at the mention of food. Dally chuckled, leading me into the kitchen.

"Do you have pancake mix?" I asked.

"I don't know, let me see" He started to search through the cabinets, his brows furrowing in concentration.

"There!" I cried, pointing to the familiar box on the higher part of the cabinet. Dally reached up, pulling the box from its resting spot.

I smiled in satisfaction, moving to stand beside him as he began to pull out the things we would need. He then started to mix things together, pouring in things before starting to stir.

Dally started the stove, placing the pan on, letting it warm up before he poured the mix on.

I let out a low shriek as I was pinned against the counter; Dally's large frame standing before me. The corner of his lips were tugged upwards, brown orbs sparkling.

"You're beautiful" I blurted, my hand flying to cover my mouth. Dally laughed, his chest rumbling as he did so.

"Just beautiful? I think I deserve more than that" Dally joked. I rolled my eyes, smiling in return. Though, my eyes widened as I caught sight of the burning pancake on the stove.

"Dally-"

"I mean gorgeous would work"

"Dally the-"

"Or even sexy"

"Dally I-"

"What? Do you not agree?" He asked offended.

"No! The pancake!" I exclaimed, motioning towards the stove. A look a confusion flashed acrossed his face, his head turning.

"Holy shit" He was quick to turn the stove off, grabbing the pan off the stove as he rushed to dump the blackened pancake in the trash. The pan was tossed into the sink, Dally walking back over to me, a small smirk playing acrossed his lips.

"What?" I asked.

"You never denied my sexiness" He beamed.

I didn't even try to defend my opinion. Instead, shaking my head in laughter.

* * *

~A few hours later~~

~Dallas's P.O.V~

"Stop it Dally" Teddy groaned, smacking my hands away. She rolled away, dragging my comforter with her.

"No come back, you brought me warmth" I complained, reaching out for her. She shook her head, sinking her teeth into her lower lip as she tried not to smile.

"You should've kept your hands to yourself then" I groaned, sighing in defeat. I rolled over, resting comfortably on my stomach. I buried my face into the warmth of my pillows.

Seconds later, fingers pressed into my sides. My hands were quick to snatch them, lacing them through mine as I turned my head. I was met with a pair of blue eyes, all wide and twinkling. She smiled at me, her pink lips stretching upwards.

I reached out once again, successfully pulling her beside me. Her hair was displayed in all directions, covering most of the pillow.

I shuffled myself closer to her, gently bumping my nose against hers. A small giggle came out of her, causing a smile to break out acrossed my face.

She was soon tucked beside me, her head burying itself into my shoulder. The covers were pulled over at heads, covering us completely.

"It's nice under here" Teddy whispered, lips moving as she spoke.

"We'll end up running out of oxygen and die" I commented.

"You just_ had_ to ruin it" Teddy groaned.

**Author's Note: So what did you guys think? Make sure to leave reviews! Also, I am taking ideas for the story so if you have any ideas you can message me at anytime. I'll make sure to have the next chapter up soon!**


	11. Surprise

**Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update right away. It's been pretty hectic for me but I deliver another chapter so enjoy!**

June 5, 1965

~Teddy's P.O.V~

"Go away Emily" I groaned, pulling my blankets above my head.

"No, not until you tell me what's going on between you and Dallas Winston" She demanded, pulling my blankets completely off of me. I groaned again, attempting to retrieve my beloved covers. "I mean, when were you going to even tell me?"

"I was going to tell you when I knew it was serious" I mumbled, burying my face into my pillows.

"When it was serious? Teddy you're wearing his necklace, something he only gives to his girlfriends!" She exclaimed.

"Yes I know" I replied.

"If you knew why didn't you tell me!" Emily yelled.

"Because I was busy!"

"To busy to tell your best friend that your dating a criminal!"

"He's not a criminal" I growled.

"Oh please Ted, we both know he is. That boy is nothing but trouble especially when it comes to the law."

"Teddy dear, you have another visitor!" My grandmother yelled, thankfully interrupting mine and Emily's conversation.

"This conversation isn't over" Emily said, waving a finger in my direction.

"Yes it is"

It wasn't until a few seconds of complete silence she responded:

"Well I guess I should go then" Emily said, moving towards my bedroom door.

"I'll see you later" She nodded, pulling open my bedroom door. A few seconds later Dally walked in, a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

Emily looked at him wearily, her eyes becoming wide as she was quick to walk out of the room. Dally chuckled, closing the door as soon as she left.

"Put that out" I demanded. Indicating to the lit cigarette now being held in his hand.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Because I don't like the smell of it" Dally nodded, putting it out before tossing it into the trash bin beside my bed. I muttered a "thanks" as I reached for my blankets. My arms were to short though, the blankets were to out of their reach.

"Here" Dallas said, grabbing the blankets as he crawled in bed beside me.

I was quick to move beside him, cuddling into his side. The covers were pulled over us; encasing us in it's warmth. His arm was thrown around my waist, pulling me completely against his side.

"I missed you" Dally spoke softly.

"I haven't even been gone for 24 hours" I laughed.

"I don't care, it felt like forever" He groaned, burying his head into the crook of my neck.

A low gasp escaped my mouth as I soon became trapped underneath Dally's body. His weight keeping me pinned against my mattress. My legs were pushed open, Dally's body preventing me from closing them.

"So what are you doing today?" Dally questioned, resting on his forearms. His face moving closer to mine.

"Nothing, I'm just gonna be a complete bum all day" I replied, reaching up to brush the dark strands away from his face.

"Mind if I be a bum with ya?"

"That depends, do we get to take naps?" I asked hopefully, sticking out my lower lip.

"Sure" Dally answered, rolled us over, allowing me to rest comfortably on his chest. One of his arms rested on my lower back, the other reaching over to grab the teddy bear resting on my pillows.

I rested my head on his chest, the soft fabric of his t-shirt rubbing against my skin. I let out a small giggle as the teddy bear was brought to me, the soft fur tickling my cheek.

I snatched it from Dally's grip, cradling the small object against my chest.

"So you like it?" Dally asked, running his long fingers through my hair.

"Mhm, he helps me sleep at night"

"He? I'm not sure if I like another guy sleeping with you" Dallas teased.

"Well you weren't here so I had to improvise" I teased back, sticking out my tongue.

"Well I'm here now so I guess you won't need him" He smiled, reaching for the object cradled against my chest.

"I don't know, I've grown quite attached to him" I said, smacking his hand away.

Dally huffed, his hands creeping up and down my sides. I watched him closely, gasping when his hands squeezed my butt. My hands batting his away.

"You have the nicest ass" Dally whispered, a smirk forming on his lips.

I let out a loud groan, my cheeks flushing at his words.

* * *

"Get up Dally" I demanded, shaking the half-sleeping figure in my bed.

"No" He murmured.

"Yes, I'm bored and want to do something"

"Sleeping is doing something"

"But I'm tired of sleeping" I whined, my lower lip jutting out in a pout.

"Dammit don't do that" Dallas groaned, his fingers gently pushing on my lower lip.

"I wouldn't have to do it if we actually did something" I huffed.

"Fine, I suppose I have something we could do." Dally got off the bed, pulling me along with him. He shoved his feet into his shoes, moving to grab mine.

He crouched down in front of me, taking a hold of my foot. Lifting it so he could slide the shoe on. I quickly grasped Dally's shoulders for support.

After my other shoe was put on Dally stood back on, placing a soft kiss on my lips before grabbing my hand. We walked to the door, walking towards the front door. Thankfully slipping outside without gaining attention from my grandmother.

"So where are going?" I asked, playing bumping my hip against his.

"It's a surprise" He replied.

"Maybe I'm not the one who likes surprises"

"Well maybe you might just like this one"

**Author's End Notes: I know it wasn't much and I'm sorry for that but I would love to know what you guys think. By the way, what do you think Teddy's gonna do about the whole Emily hating Dallas thing? Also, what do you think Dally's surprise is? Make sure to leave some feedback!**


	12. Meeting Rosie

**Author's Note: First off, I have to say that you guys are absolutely amazing. I never thought I would get so much feedback and encouragement for this story. So my way of saying thank you is giving you another chapter. I made sure it was a lot longer. Enjoy my lovely readers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders (I wish I did though ;)**

~Dallas's P.O.V~

"Why are we here?" Teddy asked, her small hand squeezing mine.

"I want you to meet someone" I replied, tugging her through the stable.

"Who?" She asked, pressing herself against my side.

"Rosie" I nodded my head towards the horse in front of us. Teddy let out a loud gasp, pressing herself further in my side. Her head burying itself in my chest out of fright. "Teddy are you afraid of horses?" I laughed, finding this situation rather amusing.

"What? No?" She lied, shifting herself further away from the horse.

"You are a horrible liar now come on she isn't going to bite you." Teddy shook her head, clinging to me like a small child. "Just watch me" I moved my hand towards the mare, petting her muzzle.

Teddy still hadn't moved, just watching watching me pet the horse.

I moved my hand back, tugging on Teddy's hand which at the moment had a firm grasp on my t-shirt. It took only a few more tugs before I was able to get her to let go.

She let out a whimper of protest as I brought our hands towards Rosie. Teddy tried to pull her hand away, obviously against the idea of touching the horse.

"No Dally I-" Teddy's protests stopped as soon as her hand touched Rosie. Her mouth slightly hanging open.

"See it's not that bad" I cooed, releasing Teddy's hand from mine. Allowing her to touch the horse herself.

Teddy moved closer to the mare, cautiously petting her. A smile formed on her lips, her dimples coming into view as Rosie stepped closer to her. Nuzzling into Teddy's hand.

"So what are you children doing here?" A voice question, causing my head to turn. Teddy let out a gasp, stepping closer to me.

"Shouldn't I be asking you nimrods the same question?"

"We were looking for Buck, mentioned something about needing us to fix his car" Sodapop explained. "Now what are you two doing here?"

"Just showing Teddy around" I replied.

"Ah so she's the famous Teddy I've been hearing about" Steve said while Sodapop flashed her one of his famous grins.

"Yes that would be her" I snapped, pulling Teddy against me.

"I'm Steve and this is Sodapop" Steve introduced, obviously missing the death glares I was giving him.

"Well we're gonna go back to the house but you guys can stop by if you want to" Soda offered.

At least he caught on...Well only a little bit.

"I think we-" I started.

"Alright, we'll be there a little later" Teddy interupted me, giving me a disapproving glare.

"Alright, see you guys later" Steve waved.

"See you later. Keep Dally in line for us Teddy" Sodapop waved us goodbye, following behind Steve.

"We're not going over there" I growled, wrapping my arms tightly around her.

"Yes we are whether you like it or not" Teddy snapped, narrowing her eyes at me.

"No we are not"

"Fine, I'll go you can stay here and continue acting like a child" Teddy huffed, removing herself from my arms before walking in the direction where Soda and Steve went.

_**Well shit...**_

* * *

~Teddy's P.O.V~

I was starting to regret walking away from Dally, just leaving him behind like that. Well, that was before I found Sodapop and Steve who made me forget about leaving Dally behind.

"So what's a girl like you doing with Dallas Winston?" Soda asked.

"I don't know, Dally seems like a nice guy" I answered, kicking a nearby rock.

"Dally and the word nice in the same sentence is hard to believe" Steve scoffed.

"Why? Is Dally not nice?" I questioned.

"Well that depends on what your definition of nice is" Soda joked.

"He was nice to me" I said under my breath, hoping they wouldn't hear me.

"That's because you're a girl, he just wants sex" Steve said bluntly.

"Dally's just using me for sex?" I squeaked, tears threatening to spill.

"No no no. Don't listen to Steve he's a moron" Soda rushed, rubbing my back in reassuringly.

"Are you sure?"

"Ya, look Dally's already at our house and he looks rather nervous" Sodapop smiled, nudging me towards Dally.

I ran towards Dally, crashing against his chest. Burying my face into him; my fingers fisting his t-shirt.

"Well hello there" Dally smiled.

"Are you just using me to get sex?" I asked quietly. Dally was taken back, hurt spreading acrossed his flawless features.

"No baby I would never do that, I really like you. Where did you even get that idea?" Dallas cooed, pressing his lips against my forehead.

I shrugged my shoulders, cuddling closer to him.

"Was it one of them?" He asked, motioning towards Soda and Steve who were watching us closely.

"No-"

"It was me. I thought she deserved the truth" Steve spoke calmly, a cigarette hanging from his fingers.

Dally pushed me away roughly, causing me to fall on the ground. He didn't turn to look at me though, just carried on going after Steve.

I let out a loud shriek as Dally's fist collided with Steve's jaw. Steve's snapping to the side from the force of the blow.

"Dally!"

"Holy shit!" Ponyboy yelled, rushing in the house. Soda moved to pull me off the ground, pushing me behind him as I fisted the fabric of his flannel.

The boys were full on fighting now, rolling around on the ground as they both sustained blows.

This wasn't the Dally I knew, he was scary and violent. Very, very violent.

Minutes later Ponyboy came out of the house with a large dude following behind him. The boy pulled Dally off of Steve, grabbing a hold of Dally's jacket and pulling him back.

"Dammit Dally back off" The boy instructed, struggling to hold back the very pissed off Dally.

"Dally stop it you're scaring Teddy" Sodapop warned.

Dally stopped fighting against the boy, his chest heaving heavily. I clung to Soda, frightened of the boy standing a few feet in front of us.

I could hear Steve coughing and groaning in pain.

Dally turned around, his eyes frantically searching for me. He relaxed a little when he spotted me but once he took in the whole scenery he didn't seem to happy. He seemed ashamed and upset.

"Come here Ted" Dally demanded softly, holding his arms open. I shook my head, tugging on the fabric of Soda's flannel.

"Baby please come here"

"Take a few deep breaths, show her your calmed down" The boy advised. Dally did, his chest moving in and out.

"See? He's not mad anymore. He won't hurt you" Sodapop whispered.

I slowly released my grip on Soda's flannel, cautiously stepping towards Dally. He gave a small smile, stepping towards me causing to me to scramble backwards.

Dally turned his head, glancing at the boy.

"Just let her come to you. You did give her quite the scare" Dally nodded, slowly stepping backwards.

I took a deep breath before stepping forward again. My steps were small, and each had their time taken.

When I finally reached Dally frightened tears slipped down my cheeks, my hands scrunching themselves into little fists.

"Come here baby" Dally said, his brown eyes pleading. I nodded my head, stepping into his warm embrace. His arms wrapped tightly around me, pulling me against him.

"I would never, I mean ever hurt you Ted" Dally said softly, planting a kiss on my forehead, "Well at least not on purpose" He chuckled.

"How wouldn't you hurt me on purpose?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Don't you remember the ice cream incident?" He chuckled as my cheeks began to flush.

"That hurt me emotionally though"

"It doesn't matter if it's physical or emotional. It's still hurting you"

"Well I guess you must've wounded me when you stole my cookies earlier" Dally let out a throaty laugh, a smile playing on his plump, pink lips.

"I'll get you some more cookies"

"You better"

"I will" Dally assured, smiling as he pressed his lips against mine.

_**To say there was fireworks would've been an understatement. A very very big understatement...**_

**Author's Note: So what did you guys think? Make sure to leave some feedback!**


	13. Author's Note

**Hello readers! As a start to say I hope you had a wonderful Christmas! Oh, and a Happy New Year!:) Anyway, I wanted to apologize for not updating but I was busy with finals and stuff, then I finally sat down and started to think about a new chapter. Then realized that I had absolutely no idea what I was going to do for this chapter so I guess you could say that I'm having some serious Writer's Block. So if you guys could leave ideas, either by you review or messaging me that would be so helpful! Thanks:)**


End file.
